South Park (Location)
South Park is a fictional town in the state of Colorado, which serves as the main setting of the show with the same '' ''name. Background Location There is an actual basin called South Park in Colorado, but not an actual town. In the show, South Park's location is never specified, but is shown to be part of Park County, Colorado. It seems to be located near the state capital, Denver. It was also mentioned in "Quest for Ratings" that it neighbors Middle Park. In the Season 8 episode "Goobacks," we learned that South Park is near to Route 285, a real route located near Denver, that runs through South Park Basin.Other real towns mentioned in the series are; Aspen, Boulder, Conifer, Eagle, Fairplay, Greeley, and Bailey. Description South Park is a small, stereotypical mountain town with an approximate population of 4,388, as revealed in "Chef Goes Nanners." Due to the show's use of a floating timeline, the town is perpetually in winter, with the occasional exception, such as "Summer Sucks," where the school year ended and summer vacation began. However, this "summer" only lasted for one episode, and the seasons of spring and fall were both bypassed completely. While South Park at first appears to be a fairly normal and relaxed city, many bizarre and paranormal happenings have occurred there. In the pilot episode, alien Visitors visit South Park. As the series progressed, South Park has encountered mutant turkeys, killer fish from alternate dimensions, andimmigrants from the future. The adults of South Park are generally incompetent, unreasonable, and gullible (with the exception of Chef) and in "Here Comes the Neighborhood," they are all (with the exception of Token Black's family) shown to be fairly low-income. When disaster strikes South Park, the adults are almost always completely ineffectual in solving it, leaving the children of South Park to save the town. However, the adults are still important to keeping order within South Park, as seen in "The Wacky Molestation Adventure." Adults also form successful organizations to fight the "source" of the boys' misdemeanors. For example, Mrs. Broflovski creates a very powerful organization in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, called Mothers Against Canadain response to the boys' persistent foul language, which they blame on the movie "Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire". Appearance Layout Buildings frequently change locations. From a distance, the town seems to be only the main street, but more is actually shown in the town. It may be that the rest of the town is behind a mountain, or simply the creators' way of showing it as a small town. Locations : Main article: Portal:Locations Just like any sitcom, the show South Park has many different locations, most of which are situated inside the town. These include: * The Bus Stop: A roadside bus stop where Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick wait for the school bus, and one of the most iconic locations in the show. * South Park Elementary: The school that most of the children attend. It is run by Principal Victoria. * Residences: The various houses of the residents of South Park. The houses are all very similar (excepting Token Black's) with the main differences being their color scheme. * Main Street: A street lined with many shops, such as Tom's Rhinoplasty. * Stark's Pond: A misty and slightly creepy pond near the edge of town. The Jakovasaurs were found in this pond, and Cartman once tried to kill Kyle here. * City Wok: A Chinese restaurant owned by Tuong Lu Kim, whose thick Chinese accent prevents him from correctly pronouncing the restaurant's name, making it sound like "Shitty Wok." * Hell's Pass Hospital: An inconveniently situated hospital overlooking South Park. * South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch: A stereotypical mad scientist lab owned by genetic engineer Dr. Alphonse Mephesto and his creation, Kevin. * City Hall: A typical city hall that houses Mayor McDaniels' office, and the meeting room for the City Council. * Bijou Cinema: A typical Movie Theater, which also hosted a Film Festival in "Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls". Current State South Park has been destroyed and rebuilt multiple times, such as in "Mecha-Streisand," "Chickenlover," and "201." It has remained more or less the same since the show's creation, though more and more of the town has appeared as the show goes on. Category:Locations Category:Major Locations